1. Field
The various embodiments are directed to determining motion and/or orientation objects tagged with radio frequency identification (RFID) tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are used in a variety of applications, such as goods identification in wholesale and retail sales, access cards (e.g., building access, garage access), and badging and identification of employees. However, most RFID systems constrain the RFID tags to be stationary, or only slowly moving, such that reading or interrogating of RFID tags is not adversely affected by movement of the RFID tags. In situations where tagged objects move quickly, special equipment is needed to read the RFID tags. Moreover, existing systems are typically concerned with reading RFID tags and in some cases determining location, but system and methods to determine whether the RFID tag is moving and/or orientation of the RFID tag (or the object to which the tag attaches) are not commonly employed.